Asher Roth
Asher Paul Roth 'is an American rapper from Pennsylvania. He is currently 25 years old. He works with Nottz Raw and B.o.B. Asher Roth released his first album in 2009 called ''Asleep in the Bread Isle. He has another album due to come out in 2011 called The Spaghetti Tree with his new single "G.R.I.N.D.". Asher Roth was influenced to rap by Eminem as said in his song "As I Em." Biography Early life Asher Roth was born on August 11, 1985 in Morrisville, Pennsylvania, a suburb of Philadelphia. He was raised by his mother Elizabeth McConnell-Roth and his father, David Roth. His mother is of Irish and Scottish ancestry and his father was Jewish. Roth attended Pennsbury High School and was exposed to little hip hop growing up untill discovering various rappers such as Eminem and Jay-Z. Career beginnings and Asleep in the Bread Isle Roth got signed to SRC Records and Universal Records in 2008, beforehand, he was signed to Schoolboy Records, and underground label. Roth's first single was "Lark On My Go Kart" as well as his first music video. Upon releasing this single, it was revealed that his first studio album would be Asleep in the Bread Isle. He then released "I Love College" which fit the theme of Asleep in the Bread Isle as much as "Lark On My Go Kart". Roth released other singles off of Asleep in the Bread Isle which include "Be by Myself" featuring Cee-Lo Green, and "She Don't Wanna Man" featuring Keri Hilson. ''Is This Too Orange?, 2012 - present In 2011, Asher Roth announced he would be releasing a second album sometime int he Summer of 2011. It was originally called ''The Spaghetti Tree, but there was never a confirmed title, but the "working title" of the album is still The Spaghetti Tree until further notice. In the late of 2011 after shortly before leaking he was signed to Def Jam Asher released his second album name to be Is This Too Orange? He is very much hoping to release the album in the early March for the basketball season and spring break. His album is said to have Chris Brown, Justin Bieber and some other very big names. ''Def Jam'' Asher Roth in the late 2011 spoke openly of his move to Def Jam record, this is known to be Jay-Z's lable. Asher was happy with the news and said he felt like it was the right thing to do, he has always spoken very openly about his fights with recording lables and now says that Def Jam are giving him the support and freedom he has always longed for. Discography ﻿Studio albums *''Asleep in the Bread Isle'' (2009) *''Is This Too Orange? (MARCH 2012)'' Mixtapes *''The GreenHouse Effect'' (2008) *''Asher's Day Off'' (2009) *''Seared Foie Gras with Quince and Cranberry'' (2010) *P''abst & Jazz (2011) Extended plays *''Just Listen (2005) *''The Rawth EP'' with Nottz Raw (2010) Videography *The GreenHouse Effect' **"Roth Boys" *Asleep in the Bread Isle'' **"Lark on my Go Kart" **"I Love College" **"Be By Myself" feat. Cee-Lo Green **"She Don't Wanna Man" feat. Keri Hilson *''Seared Foie Gras with Quince and Cranberry'' **"Rik Smits" **"Muddy Swim Trunks" **"Toni Braxton" *''The Spaghetti Tree'' **"G.R.I.N.D. (Get Ready It's A New Day)" References External links * Official Web Site * Facebook Category:Rappers